Evil Desires
by OUATAddict
Summary: Sequel to To Heal A Heart. Follows Regina after she says goodbye to Henry and Emma at the edge of Storybrooke and her journey with Robin Hood once she reaches the Enchanted Forest. Flashbacks from her previous life with Cora also in the story
1. Chapter 1

Regina watched with tears in her eyes as the yellow bug drove away and she was surrounded by purple haze. She hadn't been given time with Henry after all the pain and efforts they had gone through to rescue him in Neverland. Trouble had followed them home, and now she had had to send him away with Emma, and take herself and the Storybrooke townsfolk back to the Enchanted Forest. Truth be told, she was grateful to Gold for sacrificing himself in the end, killing Pan. Her tears made her feel otherwise, saying goodbye again to Henry, erasing his memories of her. What the forest would bring for her she wouldn't know, but she knew she wouldn't last long when her darkened heart had grown so weak from its ache.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

The camp was quiet that morning, only a few stirs from Little John, who was snoring softly over by the fire ashes. Robin got up quietly, gathering his hunting gear before he set off to find food. Roland would be fine, he had been fast asleep with his teddy in the tent. Little John would be awake soon anyhow, his stomach would alert him to breakfast. Robin hadn't been gone long, he had already killed three rabbits. It was odd, as every other morning there had been little around, but today there was life everywhere...almost as if they were running from something. He continued further into the forest, and as he did so, more and more animals seemed to be running either toward him or around him. Then he saw the great purple clouds that were engulfing the forest, and Robin turned and begun to run himself...

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

Regina landed with Mary Margaret and David on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. When she looked around, she saw that not everyone who had left with them had arrived with them. They would turn up eventually, she wasn't overly concerned about it. A gazebo stood nearby, and when she noticed movement from within it she started towards it, Mary Margaret and David in tow. She stopped short as a voice greeted them. 'Snow? Is that you?' Mary Margaret smiled, and replied 'Of course its me! I'm...we're back. I'm so happy to see you Aurora!' Regina stood on the steps of the gazebo waiting for the greetings to be done. It was sickening. Aurora stood back from Snow, and explained what had happened in the kingdom since she had last seen them. Regina listened intently, there was something off about what Aurora was telling them, as if she was hiding something, but Regina didn't say anything. As Snow planned with David on taking everyone back to their castle, Regina thought about Henry. She was empty, she hadn't hurt like this since losing Daniel and the baby all those years ago. She had lived purely to have revenge on Snow White and cast the first curse. In Storybrooke, Henry had been her life. This time she had nothing to fight for, Henry was gone. If there was a monster lurking in the Enchanted Forest she would willingly let it take her, it felt ashame the wraith that had attacked her before had been destroyed. This time, Regina just wanted to be free.

Robin made it back to the camp just as the haze surrounded them. It cleared just as quickly as it had come, and to his surprise, no-one seemed hurt, and no-one had disappeared. Everyone was awake, and hungry, but Robin wanted to know what had happened before they ate. He gave Roland the last of the bread from his satchel, and told his men to saddle up. They were moving out of the Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel's death.

Cora knew her daughter was not the girl she had wanted her to be, but she knew it would only be time before Regina would realise that wasting time riding horses with the peasants' children would not get her a King for a husband. Cora was not foolish herself, and she knew that that time was running out, that Regina had some dalliance with some peasant boy. She didn't know whom, she simply suspected it, purely on Regina's behaviour. It needn't matter, she had enacted a plan long ago to drive her daughter to the throne. Cora smiled coyly at the thought, amusing herself. Such thought that the Prince she had nearly married, was now a widowed King. Oh dear. And the poor, poor child. She would certainly need a mother figure. Cora would do everything within her power to get her daughter that throne, and so far her plan was working. It would be a few more months until the next phase, but she could wait. It would be worth it, that was what the imp had told her.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

They'd been walking some time before they realised she'd disappeared. Snow stopped suddenly, halting their party of refugees. 'Where's Regina?' Snow was genuinely concerned for the woman, she had seemed rather depressed when they had left Philip and Aurora at the clearing. Of course, Grumpy was the first to speak up. 'Who cares? We have to get to the castle!' David scold him, 'Now Leroy, just because you don't like Regina doesn't mean we should leave her behind. She did bring us back here to save us from Pan.' Snow agreed. 'I'm going to look for her, I don't think she'd have gone far. She looked too depressed to be bothered using her magic to travel.' She kissed David, leaving him with the rest of the party and set off back through the forest. Indeed, it wasn't long before she found Regina. She was knelt in the dirt beneath a tall pine, trying to dig or cover something. Snow noticed the red pulsing glow under the thin dirt cover and realised what Regina was trying to do. 'Stop Regina. Burying your heart won't make the pain go away.' Regina stopped, but kept her back toward Snow. 'What would you know about pain?' Regina replied angrily, and started digging again. 'I've lost some people too Regina. I left my daughter at the town line, and she doesn't even remember me either. Regina, the pain will be worse without your heart than with it. Your heart is what makes you strong Regina. Please. You need it.' Snow begged Regina, knowing that if she irritated the woman enough, Regina would give in, simply to make her go away. Regina stopped digging again, this time turning to Snow. 'You think its that simple?' Snow offered her hand out to Regina. 'I will help you.' Regina hesitated, then turned back to grab her heart, dusting it off. She put it back in her chest, and grabbed onto Snow's hand. 'Fine. But only until we get to the castle.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: if you havent read To Heal A Heart, this chapter might not make much sense with Daniel...but otherwise, continue to read and review! I will try keep posting chapters in my spare time...and any prompts/ideas from you lovely readers I will consider! Enjoy :)**

Robin's party had moved from their camp by the river in the early morning, and were becoming peckish. Robin observed the light from the sun, determining what time it was. It must be almost mid-morning by the looks of it. He halted his horse and dismounted. 'We'll stop here for a rest, the horses need to be watered and I am quite sure you lot would appreciate some food, yes?' Robin addressed his men, who nodded in agreement. They were sitting on a fallen log chewing on cooked rabbit and bread when he heard it. The voices. Robin hushed the chatter from his own party as he strained to listen again to the mystery voices travelling through the forest. It sounded like there were several, for he heard the voices of perhaps three women and eight men. He quietly spoke to his own party. 'The road cannot be far from here if we can hear them. Let us be cautious though, we do not know these travellers, and until we know if they are friend or foe, we should not trust them. We will catch them on the road if we move off now. Agreed?' The men toasted Robin in agreement, and Roland came running to hug his father. As soon as they knew who the travellers were, the better, Robin thought. He hoped they were friends.

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel's death

Regina had waited so long for this moment. She had been seeing Daniel for more than a year now, it was right time. Cora knew nothing of her relationship, still pressuring her to marry a royal...preferably a king to a prince. Daniel's mother Maria was so kind to her, and Regina adored his little brother Jack. His father had been a good man too, and had he been alive he would have been so proud that a princess could realise that life was not about having jewels and power over people, that it was about love that came from the heart. Regina smiled. The thought of Cora, who built her way up from a life as a miller's daughter to a Queen, not realising her daughter was planning to embark on a life as a stableboy's wife instead of as a queen quite amused her. She groomed and saddled her horse, ready to ride out to meet Daniel. He'd proposed to her a month ago, today she was finally able to get away from her mother long enough to give Daniel an answer. To kiss him and say yes. She let her horse gallop up the hill until Daniel came into view. Regina smiled as he held his arms out to her. She dismounted and ran to him, kissing him fiercely. 'God I missed you', she said when she pulled back to look into his eyes. Daniel laughed, that cheeky laugh that Regina loved so much. 'I missed you too. How did you get away from Cora?' Daniel took her hand, and they walked among the wildflowers in the field. 'She thinks I am upset about an argument we had this morning and have gone to clear my head. As long as I am back for dinner, she can't be angry with me.' Regina kissed him on the cheek again. 'So...I think the last time I had some quality time with you, you asked me a question?' She smiled cheekily at Daniel, who played along. 'Oh really? What would that be? Could I have asked you to...marry me?' He kissed her, and smiled as he saw her take out the brass ring from the saddle he had given her. Regina giggled, 'You may have. But we were so rudely interrupted by a certain Queen calling her daughter for dinner!' Daniel took Regina's hand again, and they continued walking. 'So what did the daughter decide?' He looked into her dark chocolate eyes, waiting for the answer he knew she was going to say. 'She decided...yes. I will marry you Daniel.' He kissed her, but Regina pulled away. Daniel frowned. 'What's the matter? You are marrying me Regina, aren't you?' She held each of his hands tightly, looking him in the eyes. 'I am marrying you Daniel. But I'm also pregnant.' Daniel's eyes lit up, he was overcome with such joy, he lifted Regina and spun her around, kissing her, until they were startled by something. It was the screaming cries for help by a girl on an out of control horse.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all lovely readers! So here is chapter 4...sorry its going slow, i promise we will be getting some OutLaw Queen soon! Also, I am waiting for the season finale...so that will influence the story a bit too. I am busy with final exams (darn reality!) coming up BUT I will try post the next chapt asap. Enjoy! :) **

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan

Regina walked in silent reluctance beside Snow along the road. She could sense the hostility from other members of the party who wished Snow had left her behind. The palace was getting closer though, and once there, Regina would carry out her secret agenda. Those who were hostile now would not be disappointed. She caught movement of something in the trees from the corner of her eye, and turned her head towards the source. She saw nothing, but turned to Snow to tell her that she thought they were being watched. 'Snow-' she began, but was interrupted as a band of thieves swarmed from the forest, surrounding them.

Robin watched the party from his hiding spot just off of the track. It was larger than he had anticipated, but he had find out if they were working for the mysterious enemy currently occupying the Enchanted Forest. He caught a glimpse of one of the women as she turned to look out at the trees. She appeared to be the Evil Queen, and that was all he needed. He gave the signal to his men, and with weapons ready, they charged from the forest, taking the party by surprise. Robin himself went to the head of the party, his bow ready to fire. 'I demand to know who you are and why you're here!' Snow clutched David's arm as Regina stood offside, her arms crossed. She didn't care. In fact she was pretty sure this particular band of men had robbed her before...David interrupted her thought as he asked the men to lower their weapons. 'We are not here to harm anyone. I am Charming, this is Snow. These are the people of our kingdom. We are trying to get to Regina's palace for refuge.' Robin backed off, lowering his bow and arrow. 'Do as he says men, lower your weapons. They are friends.' One of Robin's men spoke up. 'What about HER? She IS the Evil Queen'. This time, Snow spoke up. 'Regina is on our side. She has offered us...all of us...shelter in her palace.' Robin smiled at Regina. 'That is very kind of you, your Majesty. Please excuse my men.' Regina stared back, and dryly replied 'No. Your man is right.'

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Cora remembered when she had given birth to Regina. The chocolate eyes that had stared up at her for the first time, and the pride Cora herself felt that she had a daughter that she could raise to be like herself. She felt such pride now, as her foolish former fiancé proposed to Regina. It was such perfect revenge, it would not be long before her daughter had that throne. For once her daughter had done something right, saving the life of the visiting King's daughter while she was out on her horse. Of course, Regina was reluctant to accept the proposal, but Cora had fixed that. In a month's time, her daughter would be a Queen. Cora laughed a little to herself. Oh, Leopold and his brat would pay once Regina had the throne. Cora had planned it all along.

Regina ran to the stables after the proposal. When Daniel found her crying, he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she had calmed down. 'Daniel, you know that girl we saved yesterday? She is the King's daughter...and now the King has asked me to marry him!' Daniel pulled away, looking her in the eyes. 'Well, what did you say?' Regina took his hand, holding it tightly. 'I couldn't say anything. Mother accepted. I will be married in a month. I don't know what to do Daniel', tears started falling from her eyes again, and Daniel pulled out his kerchief to wipe them away. 'Regina, look at me. I LOVE you. You love me. We are going to have a child. I can't let you marry this King. I will do anything to stop this. I promise you.' He kissed her forehead. Regina sniffed, and smiled back at him. 'I hope our baby is like you, Daniel. But you can't fight this. Mother could kill us both, she WANTS me to marry the King.' Daniel placed his hand on her belly, looking back into her eyes with a cheeky smile. 'Well then, maybe we should just run away'. Regina covered his hand with her own and laughed. Yes, maybe she should.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello all lovely readers! Well...that season finale...wow, dont know about you but I was so mad at that end twist for Regina :'(. Anyway, here is chapt 5, and dw, unlike the season finale, I want Regina's happy ending ;)**

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan

Regina now found everyone looking at her. She glared right back at them. 'Well what do you expect? What the man says is true!' She started to push her way past Robin, but he stopped her. 'I beg pardon your Majesty, but you have not been in the kingdom for some time. There are new dangers about, which is why my men and I have stayed in the forest, until now. Please, I believe if we joined parties it would be safer for all of us.' Regina looked up at the man, his grip firm on her arm. She noticed something on his wrist. It hit her. The lion tattoo. The true love Tinkerbell had told her about. The man she was too scared to love. Regina pursed her lips. 'Let. Me. Go...thief.' Robin released her, and she stormed passed him and Little John, who had brought Roland out from their hiding place in the trees. Standing back with Snow, Tinkerbell shook her head, and whispered something to Snow, whose eyes widened as she took in the information. Snow promised she would not ruin this chance for Regina. She had already hurt her too many times to count. With no answer from Regina, David stepped in. 'We will join parties. If there are new dangers as Robin says, we will be safer with Robin's knowledge and guidance on our way to the palace.' Regina, now walking with Tinkerbell, scoffed and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. 'He smells of forest...'

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Her wedding was tomorrow. She was now two months into her pregnancy. She'd been able to hide it from her mother successfully. Daniel's mother Maria had given her some things to help disguise her symptoms. The woman was a blessing to her. The memory of the joy on Maria's face when Regina and Daniel had been able to tell her together made Regina smile as she sat at her dresser staring at her reflection. Cora appeared suddenly behind her, making her jump. 'I do hope that smile means you have stopped sulking about your wedding tomorrow dear.' Regina turned to face her mother. 'Of course Mother. I cannot think of anything that would make me happier.' Cora smiled. 'Good. Now Regina, I expect you to be at your final dress fitting this afternoon with the young princess. Please keep yourself tidy.' With that, Cora disappeared again, and Regina turned back to her mirror, where she watched the tears she had held back fall from her eyes. She planned to go see Daniel, they were going to runaway tonight. Not even Maria knew, they hadn't been able to tell her for her safety. They were already risking their own lives against Cora's power, Daniel hadn't wanted Maria and Jack to suffer at the hands of Cora because of what they were doing. It broke Regina's heart, thinking of leaving Maria and Jack behind. They were family to her, Maria showed her the motherly love she deserved, and playing with young Jack had taught her many things. She hadn't really considered those life lessons until now. She rose from the dresser and walked across her room. Beneath her bed, she pulled out the pillowcase she had stuffed with things to take with her. She studied the items again, rethinking their importance to her. She picked one item from the pile, shoved it in her pocket and put all the other things back in their usual place. Nothing looked disturbed or suspicious now. Satisfied, Regina pulled on her riding boots and left to find Daniel, unaware that from another room overlooking the stables, someone was watching her.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

'It's been four hours! Can't we rest yet?!' Grumpy whined from the back of the group. Regina had had enough of not only Grumpy, but also some of the other travellers beginning to protest too. She turned around and snapped back at them, 'If you want to reach the palace by nightfall we have to keep going. We don't have time to stop, so quit your whining or be left behind!' As Regina turned back she came face to face with Robin. Again. He was irritating her too. This 'man of of the forest'. There was a lot irritating her about him actually, not just the Tinkerbell prophecy. His child reminded her more of Henry, and she felt even more empty and sad watching the child play amongst the travellers than she had when she had had to bear witness to the reunion of Snow and Aurora. The thought of what she would do once she was home at the palace made her keep walking. Robin spoke, and Regina's thoughts snapped back to reality. 'Majesty, if I may. The dwarf is right, we must rest. If we are are to be attacked, we can defend ourselves better if we are alert and fed.' He looked to Regina, searching for her answer. When she wouldn't speak, Snow did. 'I think everyone can do with a rest, good idea Robin.' She then took Regina aside by the arm and scold her. 'Regina, what is really going on? Why can't you just let the man help us?' Regina hesitated, unsure of what to tell Snow. 'Because...' she began, and was saved from her explanation by the terrified scream of Robin's son; pointing towards the sky. Descending upon him, was a flying monkey.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello all my lovely readers! Sorry it has been awhile since i have updated...i am in the middle of exams right now. Anyway, to get you thru until i post the next 'proper' chapter I updated with this little short one. And...just a warning for future chapter...we will be taking a bit of a jump forward (the step by step time is starting to slow things for OQ development which is what I want to get to!)**

**anyway, enjoy the sweet words from Daniel 3**

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

He was waiting for her in the stable, brushing down the horses. When he heard her steps, he looked up. Regina smiled, she was happy to see him, looking forward to the moment that night when they were to be free from her mother. 'I wanted to see you, Mother has let me out until this afternoon'. Daniel smiled back, and put the brush down as the horse shook its mane. 'Did you want to go for a ride then?' He pulled her in close, resting his forehead against hers. Regina kissed him, and nodded. 'You always know the answer'. Daniel leaned in to kiss her again, but pushed her away when they heard a voice approaching, calling to Regina. He turned back to attend the horse, and Regina casually picked up a nearby bridle as the owner of the voice entered the stables. Snow White. 'Regina! I found you! Are you going out for a ride?' The young princess wasn't dressed for riding, so Regina wondered if Cora had sent her to fetch Regina for some other wedding related business. 'I had planned to...has my mother sent you for something?' The princess shook her head. 'I...I saw you heading towards the stables. I hoped I could join you, like you told me...I have to get back on the horse, right?' Regina's face softened, but she had really wanted to just spend her time with Daniel, and in her heart was slightly annoyed. She took the girl's hand. 'Of course, Snow. Daniel will be happy to prepare your horse. Are you sure you're able to ride in those clothes?' The princess looked down at her royal wear, it was rather fancy. But she had been in similar clothing when she had met Regina...she supposed she could ride in these. Snow smiled, 'Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Regina. I am so glad you will be my new mother!' She hugged Regina, and went to find her horse in its stable. Regina was torn. She turned back to Daniel. 'Daniel, I'm sorry.' Her voice quivered, like she was about to cry, and Daniel stepped away from the horse, taking her hand between his own. 'It will be okay...I understand.' He smiled cheekily at her, 'besides, I'll see you tonight and everyday after that'.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello lovely readers! Well..here is the next instalment, things are starting to get moving. i will take prompts for my upcoming chapters...just read and review : )**

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

They had finally reached the castle. Well, Regina had. In the company of the thief. Regina was furious someone had had the nerve to not only break her protection spell, but also make themselves at home...in HER home. The thief felt obliged to join her since she had saved his son from the monkey. That, and he knew the parts of the forest that lead to the underground chambers where she could sneak back into her castle. She had kept him at arms length from her the entire journey there, and she now made him wait as she sat in her old bedchambers at her dresser, Henry in her thoughts as she gathered the things she needed to take away her pain. She didn't actually intend to help Snow White and the rest of the Storybrooke refugees get to the castle, but, with the thief watching her she would have to counter the protection spell the imposter had cast. Robin stood at the doors to the servant halls, waiting for her to come back. He knew Regina had a second agenda, he had made a promise with himself if she was longer than ten minutes he would go to find her. Snow and Charming had told him quietly before they set off to keep an eye on the former Evil Queen, as she was experiencing a great grief. To Robin, she only seemed to make her loathe towards him as obvious as possible, yet he caught a glimpse of her true self, her grief, when he had thanked her for saving Roland. He had tried to get her to talk, with no success. The only information he had managed to piece together was she was mourning the loss of her own child. With this in mind, Robin checked the old clock still ticking in the hallway. Regina should have returned by now, if she was doing what she told him what she was doing. He turned and opened the doors, just in time to see Regina holding a long needle to her finger.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

Regina sat alone in her chambers, the wedding over. Tears pricked her eyes, and she let them fall freely, as she pulled from her dresser the ring Daniel had given her. They had been so close. Snow had followed her again to the stable, catching her and Daniel off-guard as they kissed. The princess had then told the secret to Cora. Of course, even if Regina had lost the love of her life, she still had a part of him, coming to life within her. It wasn't comfort enough. Her mother was ruthless, a heartless woman who would never understand the happiness that true love brought. She had torn Daniel's heart from him as he tried to protect Regina, crushing it in front of Regina. The brat would pay for her betrayal. Certainly when Regina gave birth to the baby she carried now, Snow would be punished more. Regina would give everything to Daniel's child, a child to be loved, a child that was deserving of her affection. Not Snow White, a child that was not even her own, a child that had inevitably caused so much grief from her inability to obey what Regina had asked of her that night. Daniel had said 'tonight and everyday after that'. As she brought her hands down to the spot where her baby was developing, she murmured to herself, 'I promise you Daniel, always.'

Enchanted Forest, Zelena's first appearance.

'No Regina!' Robin cried out, running to stop the former Evil Queen from harming herself. She turned, waving her hand, and he found himself stuck to the floor, unable to get to her. Regina took her poisoned needle and narrowed her eyes at Robin. 'No-one tells me what to do'. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Robin stuck where he was. Damn. He prayed that either she would not go through with it, or if she did end her misery, he would be set free. He hoped she would return, the other was not an option he wanted to bear witness to.

Regina sat alone by the grand fountain centred in her castle. 'I'm sorry Henry', she brought the needle to her finger again, this time without the interruption of the pesky thief. 'You weren't even going to say hello first? Not exactly the welcome I was expecting' An unfamiliar voice behind Regina interrupted her attempt again. She turned to face the owner of the foreign voice. The green woman flicked her wrist, taking the poisoned needle from Regina's hand. 'Oh now, that seems a bit rash.' The woman walked around nearer to where Regina was seated. Regina frowned, then a look of sudden recognition crossed her face. 'That's my dress!' The green woman nodded,'Yes dear, had to take it in a little, but it looks so much better on me...don't you think?' She mused, posing in the figure-hugging dress. Regina wasn't interested in having her dress back, she simply wanted what had been snatched from her. As the green woman waved the needle in front of her, Regina made a grab for it. The green woman put it out of reach. 'Uh-uh. We have some catching up to do. _Sister'_.

**sorry i didnt go into much detail with Daniel... I thought it was important for Regina to remember his words though 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi lovely readers! So we have jumped back in this chapter to right before Daniel is killed, this time from Cora & Maria's POV. Hope its not too confusing, but it will become relevant to Regina with Robin and Zelena. Plz R & R! : )**

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Cora knew her daughter was hiding something, she had found evidence written in Regina's journal. But the girl was careful, she had never written names, never directly referred to whomever it was that occupied her thoughts. Clearly her daughter had more of a dalliance with the possible peasant boy than she had first thought. Well, it would end soon anyway. King Leopold was to marry Regina within the week, and she would go to live in the palace. She watched from the window of her own quarters as Regina yet again set out from the stables. Cora thought momentarily about following her, until a second later she saw the young princess Snow on her horse follow from the stable. Like always, it wasn't what Cora would want her daughter to do as a soon-to-be queen, but it seemed the princess had attached herself to Regina, and whatever Regina chose to do, Snow White followed. Cora smirked. Well at least if the brat is happy, the King would be happy. She turned back and retreated to her dresser, opening a drawer. From it, she removed the false bottom and pulled out the golden chain with a ring on it. Cora held it tightly in her fist, thinking about who had given it to her. She laughed amused at the irony. Leopold had loved her long ago, so much so he had proposed. And then...Ava had come along. Of course, Cora kept her ring, she knew it would be of use to her one day. The chain it was held on was given to her from another lover, the one who had helped her become the then Prince Henry's wife. Rumplestiltskin. Thinking of her past now, an idea struck her. What if Regina was hiding secrets as she had? She looked out her window again, fiddling with the ring, watching the brat and Regina out in the field. Suppose the brat took after her mother? A wicked smile crossed Cora's face, and she returned the necklace to its hiding spot and called for her maid.

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Maria knew that Regina had been forcibly engaged to King Leopold. Daniel had come home rather upset the day Regina had told him at the stables. Being the kind of mother she was, Maria had waited patiently until Daniel had decided to talk to her. She had sent Jack out to gather fresh eggs and bring the cow in for milking so he wouldn't overhear the conversation. Daniel had already told her how he and Regina had rescued a child on a runaway horse when they had gone out riding the previous day. He said that Regina had come into the stables visibly upset that afternoon and told him that the child had been a princess, and that as a thank you, the widowed king had asked for Regina's hand...which Cora had gladly accepted for her. Daniel looked to his mother for advice, which she had given him. Maria thought back on the advice she'd given her eldest son on that day. 'Let her go, Daniel. Anybody who has ever stood against Cora has been executed. ' Now, the afternoon before the wedding Maria worried about her son. She worried that he would still try save Regina from an unhappy marriage, worried that Regina's pregnancy would be revealed, worried about Regina. As Jack played with his marbles on the floor, Maria shook her head. No, she shouldn't worry. She had raised her boys to be far more sensible, to listen to her wisdom. Daniel would be home for supper soon. She hoped for Regina's sake, that Cora would never find out the secrets her daughter held.


End file.
